Natalie Skelly Gets Suspended
Natalie Skelly Gets Suspended is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in July 2015. Plot The episode begins in Colham High School, where Catriona McMillan has organised a new seating plan due to the old one causing disruption. Harry Smith rages over not being able to sit with his girlfriend Ellie McCoy - instead he is stuck next to Natalie Skelly! He rages so much he kicks Nick Jones' chair over. At break time, Harry heads for the monkey bars along with David Marshall, Alan Ross, Jamie Wallace and Mitchell Washington. Natalie follows him and exclaims that Coran Hewitt is planning to beat them all up! She sees them run and hide in the smelly toilets. At the end of break everybody goes back to class except for the five boys still in the toilets. Catriona asks where they are - Natalie says they are hiding in the loos to get out of a physics test they haven't studied for. Caleb McKinnon, who is today's class representative, fetches them; they end up having to spend all of lunchtime in the detention hall. On the way to the science lab, Natalie spits on a display board, throws wet toilet paper at it and farts to tip it over while James Smith is watching. He turns her into Robert Sullivan's office, but she says Harry told her to wreck the display! Harry, David, Alan, Jordan and Mitchell go to detention at lunchtime. Natalie soon runs past the window carrying Harry's Zapper Rapper lunchbox! With shock Harry does a big fart. Samuel Davidson decides to give him detention after school as well for this, causing him to rage. In the canteen Natalie sits at a busy table. She secretly takes William Fraser's Tricky Treats, Gregor McDade's cheese sandwich and Caleb McKinnon's jelly cubes, then she puts the stolen food in Harry's lunchbox along with her own bottle of Irn-Poo. When everyone notices their lunch gone, she shows off the lunchbox with their food inside! Caleb shrieks and the three victims tell Robert. After lunchtime, an assembly is called. Robert forces Harry to come up front and see his lunchbox with William, Gregor and Caleb's food inside. Robert says he stole every snack, confusing him. Thankfully Blair Cameron announces that Harry couldn't have stolen their food as he was in detention for all of lunchtime. Zack Blowers and Jonas Andersson also spotted Natalie running across the playground holding Harry's lunchbox just before everyone else entered the canteen, leading Robert to conclude Natalie planted the snacks in there to get him into trouble. The next offence Robert addresses is the display getting destroyed; James comes forward and tells him he saw Natalie do it. Harry is lastly questioned about hiding in the toilets, to which he replies that Natalie said Coran was going to beat him and his friends up. Dylan Cook disputes this too - Coran had a dentist appointment and didn't come into school until after lunch. Natalie is sent home in disgrace with a week's suspension. Harry and his friends cheer before Ellie hugs them and everyone who got Harry out of trouble. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes